


A World Without Danger

by TBOC



Series: Code: LYOKO [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: A World Without Danger, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Insomnia, Jerlita, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Scars, The Factory, Ulumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBOC/pseuds/TBOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over - X.A.N.A. has been destroyed and the supercomputer has been shut down. As the Lyoko Warriors try to go back to their normal life, they find it isn’t as easy as it once seemed to be.</p>
<p>(An original story detailing the one year gap in between the events of Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution. It is set directly after Code: LYOKO, and follows Jeremie and the gang as they recover and go through the pitfalls of life after Lyoko.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

It was night at Kadic Academy. Faint moonlight came through the single window in the room, giving enough light to see the general outline of the room. All other light was given off by the alarm clock, which showed the time being three in the morning.

In the bed, sleeping well for the first time in a while, was a fifteen year old boy. He slept uneasily, shuddering in his sleep, silently murmuring. The sounds slowly increased to screams, and the shudders became full on fits. With a final scream, the boy woke up in a cold sweat.

Jeremie Belpois hadn’t been able to sleep well for a while. The supercomputer had been shut off for a week now, and life had returned to normal since then.

That was the story. It hadn’t yet.

Breathing heavily, he looked over at the clock. He tried calming himself slightly, but it didn’t work. It never did.

Slowly, he felt hot tears against his face. There nightmares had been happening ever since the supercomputer had been shut down, and they were getting worse every night. He had half a mind to check the computer, just run one scan to make sure it really wasn’t real.

Jeremie lay still in his bed. He had to calm down. It was just a dream, and the supercomputer was shut down _for good_. He shouldn’t worry.

He got comfortable again, and closed his eyes. The tears didn’t stop.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning dawned upon Kadic, and everyone was getting ready for school. Jeremie got up, trying his best to forget his dream last night, and got dressed.

He met up with Ulrich and Odd on the way back down to the cafeteria. Odd didn’t talk very much and Ulrich refused to make eye contact with anyone. It was a silent walk to breakfast.

When they got there, Aelita was already there, staring blankly at her food. Jeremie took a seat next to her, while the two boys sat across from them. No one talked. There wasn’t much to talk about.

Yumi joined in a few minutes later, looking considerably better than the rest.

“What’s up? You guys look dead.” she said, sipping the cup of coffee she’d gotten earlier from the vending machines.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” said Odd in a monotone voice. Ulrich just nodded, a melancholy look on his face. Jeremie nodded in agreement. Aelita did nothing.

“I didn’t get a huge amount of sleep either.” Yumi conceded, still a little worried at the expressions on her friends faces.

They returned to eating in silence again. Yumi kept giving uneasy looks around the table, though no one would return her gaze.

“If anythings wrong, we should talk about it.” she said again, nervously eying Aelita, who seemed the worst.

“We all just feel bad, Yumi, so drop it.” Odd murmured quietly.

“Are you guys _still_ upset about shutting the computer off?” Yumi asked, a little anger in her voice.

“Well yeah, we are, Yumi! What else would it be?” Odd said a little too loudly. Ulrich gave him a vicious look, and Jeremie looked up angrily.

“We _all_ made the decision to, Odd!” Yumi barked back, seething with anger. They were all just being so… _stubborn!_

“Maybe we’re not all dealing with it the same way, ever think about THAT, Yumi?” Odd yelled back, getting up and taking his tray. Ulrich rolled his eyes, getting up and following suit.

“Ergh!” Yumi said, exasperated. With a feeble good bye, she walked off, nearly running into Sissi.

“Watch where you’re going, Ishiyama!” she shouted loudly, before looking over at the table the Lyoko Warriors sat at.

“What’s with you two?” she demanded, seeing their tired and saddened expressions. “You look like someone just died.”

With those words, Aelita burst into tears, sobbing loudly. A few people looked over, and Jeremie immediately started comforting her. Aelita fell into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

Sissi stood there in silence, not fully aware of what she had done. Rather embarrassed, she stalked off, finding a different table to eat at.

Jeremie sat there, holding Aelita in his arms. Out of everyone, she had it the hardest. He didn’t even want to think about what she must be going through. It really made his nightmares seem insignificant.

“Come on, we should probably go somewhere else.” Jeremie said gently, helping her up. Aelita nodded, and the two walked out of the cafeteria together, Jeremie still holding her hand.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Yumi walked off in an annoyed silence. The rest of the group… just… she just couldn’t understand why they were being so stubborn. Didn’t they know they were much better off without it being on?

“ _Maybe I’m the only one who doesn’t see the fun in being attacked 24/7…_ ” Yumi growled. Deep in thought, she barely realized that she had passed William. It wasn’t completely because she wasn’t paying attention - WIlliam looked awful. He had dark circles around his eyes, he looked tired and very obviously sick.

“William, you don’t look so good.” Yumi said, a look of concern on her face. WIlliam gave her a nasty look that reflected his mood.

“I’m fine, Yumi.  Why don’t you go fuss over your real friends, huh?” He gripped, surprised Yumi. She knew he could be angry at times, but never this vicious.

“You can drop the act, WIlliam, you know we’re friends.” Yumi spat back in an equally nasty tone. WIlliam stopped, turning around to face her.

“Yeah, real good friends. Great friends who leave each other passed out and injured in an abandoned factory.”

Yumi clenched her fists, seething with anger. Without another word, she stormed off, feeling even worse than before.

“ _What is with everyone today…_ ”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Night fell upon Kadic as normal as ever. Kids filed back into the dorms, preparing to finish homework, sleep, or watch whatever show was popular those days. Ulrich was already in his dorm, propped up against his wardrobe, writing in a small notebook.

On the other side of the room was Odd Della Robbia, already passed out and snoring loudly. Ulrich glared at him for making so much noise, but returned to his journal.

“ _Today marks a week since we shut down the supercomputer._ ” It read. He looked down at the blank sheet of paper, thinking about anything to write. Nothing had happened that day, at least anything worth mentioning. Before he could usually write a full 1-2 pages on what kind of XANA attack they had faced and how they stopped it, but with the supercomputer off, nothing had happened.

Continuing his train of thought, he reflected on Lyoko. Ulrich found it hard to describe how he felt about his times. Of course, they were horribly dangerous, but they had their ups and downs, and were interesting at the very least.

It was so irresponsible though, in retrospect. The fate of the entire world was on their hands, the hands of a few boarding school teenagers. If they had failed, which they ran close to doing, everyone would have had to pay for it.

It frightened him.

Trying to avoid that train of thought, he focused back on his journal. Honestly, it probably wasn’t a great idea to have it. It had details of all the X.A.N.A. attacks, all the trips to Lyoko, and everything they’d kept under the wraps for two years. What if someone had found it?

“Someone did already.” he thought grumpily. It was about two years previous, and Sissi had snuck into his room. After finding and reading it, she blackmailed him into dating her. Yumi had to help him get it back, if he remembered correctly.

 

_“Here, I didn’t read it.” Yumi explained, handing him the book. “ I swear, Ulrich”_

_Ulrich had turned around, a look of awe on his face. She’d really come through for him in the end. She smiled softly at him, and despite his normal demeanor, Ulrich returned the smile._

_“I’ll tell you about it one day, Yumi.” said Ulrich, taking hold of the book. Yumi’s hands lingered for a moment, before finally releasing. The two locked eyes for a moment, creating more tension than they had expected._

_“I’d really like that.” Yumi smiled._

 

Ulrich sighed, closing the book. Maybe he could sleep off his worries. Laying back, he closed his eyes, and tried to drift off into sleep. But he couldn’t.

It’d been days since he’d slept well. He didn’t have nightmares, it was just pure insomnia. And for someone as frustrated as Ulrich, it was hell.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, this isn't a new chapter, but guess who finally finished the first chapter?

So yeah, go look back at that. Sorry I haven't been writing. School's been out for a few weeks now, but I have a job, a severe lack of motivation, and a lot of fatigue. Hopefully, I can get another chapter of Code: LYOKO soon, and maybe a few chapters of this in the next few months. I wish I could be done with X.A.N.A. Awakens by the time Code: LYOKO turns a year old, but I'm not too sure that's possible...

Anyway, sorry for all the delay! I actually do have a lot of A World Without Danger planned out. In fact, I think I have at least 6 pages of story notes. I might have to take a day off and craft them into a workable, manageable story. Wouldn't that be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a placeholder right now, and will be erased and replaced with Chapter 1 when it gets written! I have the outline of the first few chapters, but school is a total drag on my writing schedule. However, you guys really deserve something, at least. I hope this'll tide you over until I can write more!
> 
> My tumblr (for Code: LYOKO): http://tboc-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
